Somerset Gaming
|vids = 308 |views = 36,775 |media = Facebook Twitter Instagram Twitch Twitter |channel trailer = |most viewed video = |lcase = Yes }} Dean Conrad John Packham (born: 16 October 1981), better known online as Somerset Gaming, is an English gaming YouTuber. Games He's Played This is a list of games that he has played on his channel with the playlist link. *Airport CEO - Playlist *Age of Empires III - Playlist *American Truck Simulator - Playlist *Command & Conquer 3 - Tiberium Wars - Playlist *Command & Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath - [ Playlist] *Construction Simulator 2 - Playlist *Country Life Meadows - Playlist *''Cricket Captain 2017:'' :*Cricket Captain 2017: England - Playlist :*Cricket Captain 2017: Somserset - Playlist *''Cricket Captain 2018:'' :*Cricket Captain 2018: England - Playlist :*Cricket Captain 2018: Somserset - [ Playlist] :*Dawn of Man - Playlist *Equimagic - Galashow of Horses]] - Playlist *''Euro Truck Simulator 2:'' :*Euro Truck Simulator 2: Single Player - Playlist :*Euro Truck Simulator 2: Pro Mods 2.30 - Playlist :*Euro Truck Simulator 2: Multiplayer - Playlist *Farm Manager 2018 - Playlist *Farm Mechanic Simulator 2015 - Playlist *Farming Simulator 17 - page for map links *Farming Simulator 19 - page for map links *''Football Manager 2018:'' :*Football Manager 2018: Arsenal Ladies]] - Playlist :*Football Manager 2018: Life without Sánchez]] - Playlist *''Football Manager 2019:'' *Hospital Tycoon]] - Playlist *House Flipper]] - Playlist *PC Building Simulator]] - Playlist *Planet Coaster - Playlist *Prison Architect - Playlist *Production Line - Playlist *Restaurant Empire II - Playlist *Rollercoaster Tycoon 3 - Playlist *Sim City 4 Deluxe - Playlist *Startup Company]] - Playlist *The Sims 4 - Playlist *Two Point Hospital - Playlist *X-Files: The Game - Playlist *YouTubers Life]] - Playlist Upcoming Games *Another Brick in the Mall *Cooking Simulator - Steam link *Car Mechanic 2018 *Thief Simulator - Out 9 November 2018 *Zoo Tycoon 2 Images Command & Conquer 3 Kane's Wrath Episode 1 Rio Insurrection.png|Command & Conquer 3 Kane's Wrath Episode 1 Rio Insurrection C&C 2 What's Rightfully Ours.png|Command & Conquer 3 Kane's Wrath Episode 2 What's Rightfully Ours C&C 3 Persuade Him.png|Command & Conquer 3 Kane's Wrath Episode 3 Persuade Him Coming to my Channel in 2019.png|Coming to my Channel in 2019 Episode 1 Canada map.png|Episode 1 Canada map Episode 2 Canada map.png|Episode 2 Canada map Multiplayer Friends Computer specifications Primary PC *OS Name: Microsoft Windows 10 Home *CPU: Intel® Core ™ 2 Quad CPU Q8200 @ 2.33GHz, 2331 Mhz, 4 Core(s), 4 Logical *Motherboard: *Graphics Card: NVIDIA GeForce GTX 1050 *RAM: 8 GB *Sound Card: NVIDIA Secondary PC *OS Name: Microsoft Windows 10 Home *CPU: *Motherboard: *Graphics Card: NVIDIA GeForce GT 710 *RAM: 4 GB *Sound Card: Laptop *OS Name: Microsoft Windows 10 Home *CPU: *CPU Cooler: *Motherboard: *Graphics Card: *RAM: *Sound Card: YouTube Buddy Certificate Gallery 425 Subscribers Milestone.png|425 Subscribers Milestone 450 Subscribers Milestone.png|450 Subscribers Milestone 475 Subscribers Milestone.png|475 Subscribers Milestone 500 Subscribers Milestone.png|500 Subscribers Milestone 550 Subscribers Milestone.png|550 Subscribers Milestone 600 Subscribers Milestone.png|600 Subscribers Milestone 650 Subscribers Milestone.png|650 Subscribers Milestone 20,000 Views Milestone.png|20,000 Views Milestone 700 Subscribers Milestone.png|700 Subscribers Milestone 750 Subscribers Milestone.png|750 Subscribers Milestone 800 Subscribers.png|800 Subscribers Milestone 850 Subscribers.png|850 Subscribers Milestone 900 Subscribers.png|900 Subscribers Milestone 950 Subscribers.png|950 Subscribers Milestone 25,000 Views Milestone.png|25,000 Views Milestone 1000 Subscribers.png|1,000 Subscribers Milestone 1500 Subscribers.png|1,500 Subscribers Milestone Steam Wishlist Live Feed External links *Facebook *Twitter *Instagram *Twitch Category:Male YouTubers Category:English YouTubers